


trapdoor ~ joshler

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cemetery, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Debby Ryan - Freeform, Ghost!Josh, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Josh - Freeform, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tyler - Freeform, dead, ghost - Freeform, graveyard, josh and tyler - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, josh is dead, joshler - Freeform, kind of, like you dont even offically meet them, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, rian dawson - Freeform, they play a very small part, theyre all here, theyre just mentioned, troye sivan - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, zack merrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler didn’t like cemeteries.</p>
<p>so, why is he visiting one at four in the morning, where no one is awake and the wind is blowing harshly. when it’s much creepier than it would be in the day time?</p>
<p>well, tyler doesn’t even know that</p>
<p>((basically ghost!josh and human tyler))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is something i've been working on for a few days but every time i start writing this it's always about 3-6 am because i never get any sleep((:
> 
> so just bear with me and if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me because i don't think about what i type, it just comes out and there are probably a million in here,,,

_ 4:10 am _

 

tyler wakes up in a cold sweat and goes to his closet, fishing out his hoodie.

_ the skeleton hoodie. _

this happened most nights. tyler would wake up a couple hours before the sun came up, and go for a walk.

but, tonight was a  _ little  _ different.

tonight, tyler revisited the graveyard.

the graveyard was a place he used to visit often. there was a point in his life where it just seemed like  _ everyone  _ was dying. whether it be a kid from his school, a family friend, a family friend’s friend…

it actually wasn’t too often, maybe just a few deaths over the past year, but it seemed like he was there more than he wanted to be.

tyler didn’t like cemeteries.

so, why is he visiting one at four in the morning, where no one is awake and the wind is blowing harshly. when it’s much creepier than it would be in the day time?

_ well, tyler doesn’t even know that. _

but he does know that he isn’t walking to see anyone in particular, and that there’s something special about those cemeteries. something interesting about the way there are so many people from different generations, but they’re all… dead.

all the people who knew different things, different people. they’re all in the same place, but most of them never even talked to each other.

_ that’s  _ what tyler knows. but, this place still creeps him the fuck out.

and, shit, he thinks he hears some whispering. but after a little battling with his mind, he comes to realization that it’s only the wind.

because the wind is blowing hard tonight.

finally, he stops at a tombstone that looks no different from most of the other ones. it’s just a small, stone rectangle lying on the ground, but the looks aren’t what caught his attention. no, it was the name.

 

_ joshua william dun _

_ june 18, 1988 - may 10, 2006 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest i wouldn't be surprised if i posted this whole book tonight

the next day, tyler got up at roughly the same time as the night before and put on the same hoodie. his dreams late at night always bother him, and always left him petrified. he hates the way he lived.

he watched feet dragged him to the same place he went before. the same cemetery, the same tombstone.

the same person.

_ joshua william dun. _

he thought.

_ he was my age. _

tyler thought it might look a little odd to others, just a boy in a cemetery wearing a skeleton jacket, sitting on the tombstone of a boy who died ten years before at four in the morning.

not to mention, he didn’t even know this guy.

“hey, uh, joshua.” he spoke. “dang, ten years ago. that’s a long time. a lot has happened since then.”

“you’re probably wondering why i, a guy who never even talked to- or even met- you is even talking to you. especially since you’re, you know, dead.” he sighed.

“this is kinda weird. i’m not even sure why i’m talking to you. i don’t know, josh. can i call you that? josh? okay. well, i just need someone to talk to. pathetic, right? a silly guy talking to someone who’s already dead and rotten, someone who won’t even respond to what i’m saying.”

he sighed again, “sorry, i just- i don’t have friends. i don’t know if you could tell.”

tyler looked at all the other graves around josh’s and noticed almost all of them had at least one single flower next to them. he wondered why josh didn’t have any.

“it sucks. why did someone your age have to die so early? you were only eighteen, josh.”

tyler shifted his sitting position a little and thought out loud, “sometimes i actually want to die at this age. sometimes, i just think it’s not really worth it to live any longer. i’ve been alive for eighteen years. i’ve been to disney world. what else do i need to do?

but, then i think about where i would go if i did die this young. i’d probably just end up here, in a small casket. i’m claustrophobic, josh. i couldn’t do that.

and sometimes i ponder what other people would think if i were dead. and by other people, i mean my mom and my sister. my dad and my brother’s don’t really care. they haven’t talked to me since i told them that i’m gay…”

he felt tears come to his eyes, but quickly wiped them away even if no one could see.

“i miss the rap battles zack and i used to have. we even wrote a song together. well, more than one. i think we made a couple.”

he sniffed and looked up at the sun that was rising.

“well, it was nice talking to you, josh. i have to go to work in a couple of hours so i’m gonna go take a shower and stuff. i’ve been outside for awhile. though, you’ve been outside longer than me, haha.”

he rolled his eyes at his lame joke. “sorry, josh. i’ll probably come back, though. if you don’t mind.”

tyler smiled and waved as he walked away from josh’s tombstone, and out the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda lame
> 
> none of these pictures are mine tho i just copied the links from google soo

once he got home, tyler decided to do some research on the dead boy he talked to earlier as he waited for his shower water to heat up.

 

_ ‘joshua dun’ _

 

he typed and waited for something to come up, but his wifi was slow.

after a minute or so, he found a facebook page. josh died in 2006, so there wasn’t really much tyler would expect. he slightly laughed, though, and clicked on the website, looking at his profile picture first.

 

<https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/145654574/images/13ee883fc85dd48e.jpg>

 

_ josh dun! ヽ(^◇^*)/ _

_ 18 years old! _

_ “love never wanted me but i took it anyway” -fall out boy _

_ gay _

_ worthington christian high school _

_ aliens are real! _

 

‘who puts ‘gay’ in their bio?’

tyler smiled at what a dork this kid was and scrolled down a little more to see what else was on his page.

he scrolled down and saw the pictures josh had posted of himself, starting with his most recent.

 

[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=139606544](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=139606544)

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : fun night! _

_ with  _ _ breadbinurinal _ _ ,  _ _ ryroseandjack _ _ ,  _ _ alsecksgask _ _ ,  _ _ jacksbarakitty _ _ ,  _ _ weakdallon _ _ ,  _ _ melthecrybaby _ _ +4 more _

_ 147 comments _

 

well, let’s just say that if tyler said he didn’t think josh was hot, he’d be lying.

 

he saw how many comments it got and decided to read through some of them.

 

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : shit josh message me back _

_ riannotryan _ _ : josh i miss you… i’m sorry _

_ zacknotzach _ _ : josh please talk to us _

_ weakdallon _ _ : dammit josh come back… _

_ alsecksgask _ _ : josh please i love you so much _

_ j _ _ acksbarakitty _ _ : joshie… _

_ melthecrybaby _ _ : joshua if this is some sick game i swear… _

_ melthecrybaby _ _ : actually, i’d rather it be some sick game… _

_ ryroseandjack _ _ : josh come back _

_ debbyryan _ _ : josh… i’m sorry about everything… _

_ momadun _ _ : i love you baby _

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : fuck josh if i find you i’m going to suffocate you _

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : … with my hugs _

_ trxye.troye _ _ : joshie please we love you so much _

  
  


and those were just a small amount of them. tyler envied how many friends josh had that cared about him… he would never have that many, and it made him sad.

 

_ <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/68/e2/11/68e211795dca8888bd195db1e08b1186.jpg> _

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : kitty(: _

_ jacksbarakitty _ _ : i’m a kitty tho?? _

_ joshisdun _ _ : stop trying to be funny @jacksbarakitty _

 

tyler laughed and let out an “aw” before getting a little sad. josh seemed like he loved his life…

 

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d5/8a/ef/d58aeff36e5926cebcdd7b6738efab1a.jpg>

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : hehe xD _

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : dude you’re making me gay _

_ joshisdun _ _ : @breadbinurinal you’re already gay for ryan gtfo _

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : gTG _

_ ryroseandjack:  _ _ aye^ _

 

and, yeah, the picture was cute. but tyler still cringed at the caption before laughing even harder.

 

<http://66.media.tumblr.com/d67e0cd58fe5da2b657ab8aa7bb13bae/tumblr_njldmr3oGM1tc0qtoo5_400.jpg>

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : silly! _

_ alsecksgask _ _ : stop bein so cute _

_ jacksbarakitty _ _ : gay @alsecksgask _

_ alsecksgask _ _ : only 4 u(; @jacksbarakitty _

_ joshisdun _ _ : gET OFF MY PAGE @alsecksgask @jacksbarakitty _

 

_ <http://67.media.tumblr.com/421940e5ca9d15d0a845895362fdfe16/tumblr_ntnuaqLOtG1ua73fgo4_500.png> _

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : my friends aren’t cool )’: _

_ breadbinurinal:  _ _ hahaha dumbass _

_ momadun:  _ _ don’t swear on social media @breadbinurinal _

_ breadbinurinal: _ _ sorry （／_＼）@mamadun _

_ riannotryan:  _ _ YOU JUST GOT OWNED @breadbinurinal _

_ breadbinurinal: _ _ shut the heck up @riannotryan _

 

at this point, he was laughing so hard he was pretty sure someone was going to come in his room and start yelling at him, so he just covered his mouth with his hand and continued on.

 

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/09/b2/60/09b2602350d3f9bdb1dddd348f23877b.jpg>

 

_ joshisdun _ _ : I MET PATRICK STUMP!!<3 _

_ jacksbarakitty _ _ : nice dude! _

_ alsecksgask _ _ : HOLY GUACAMOLE! _

_ breadbinurinal _ _ : my sons )’: _

_ ryroseandjack _ _ : dUDE _

_ joshisdun:  _ _ haha xD @jacksbarakitty @breadbinurinal @ryroseandjack _

 

tyler stopped when he remembered that he had a warm shower running, but as soon as he got in he went straight back to thinking about josh.

 

_ ‘how did he die?’ _

that was something tyler forgot to look up…

 

he thought josh was really cute… it might be weird saying that considering he’s deceased, but he was  _ really  _ cute (and gay, too).

but that shouldn’t matter, because he’s dead. and that’s what sucks. it sucks because josh is - or, was- a really good looking guy, who seemed to have lots of friends who cared about him.

he even met patrick stump, for pete’s sake.

(ha, pete’s sake. pete wentz…)

 

tyler chuckled at his lame joke and continued rubbing conditioner in his hair.

yes, conditioner. he wanted his hair to be soft.

he sighed and got out of the shower and dried himself off completely before putting on some clothes and going back to his computer, typing in the now-familiar name.

 

_ local teen found dead _

_ article posted: may 11, 2006 _

 

_ recently, we found the body of joshua (josh) dun inside of a burned down treehouse. authorities are still looking for evidence, and as of now we are unsure if this was suicide or accidental. _

 

josh may have committed suicide? no, that doesn’t sound right.

 

_ laura dun (mom) and bill dun (dad) say that joshua had been acting odd the week prior to his death, but they had no idea anything would go this far. _

_ sources say that joshua had been diagnosed with depression and anxiety, which could have led to his death. _

 

seeing this made tyler close his laptop in frustration. he decided to look into it more later, but right now he just needed to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh in this chapter ye

“hey, josh. i-uh, i brought you flowers… sorry, i didn’t know which kind you like..” he sighed and sat next to his tombstone.

“i don’t wanna sound creepy or anything, but i kind of searched you up on the internet… sorry, josh. you were pretty cute, though.” he said awkwardly and waited a few moments before saying, “josh, did you kill yourself?”

tyler knew it was dumb to ask that. josh was dead. he knew it was dumb to be sitting here and talking to him anyways.

 

well, he never really had friends anytime throughout his life. not even really in his childhood, either. the only thing close to friends he would have are his cousins, but he never saw them that much anyway.

every time he tried to make friends, they would just call him weird or only talk to him until class was over. that’s why tyler is here, making friends with a dead guy.

because he couldn’t call him weird or make fun of him.

“sorry. i shouldn’t have been so blunt. i just- i don’t know, i’m curious. you’re the only person that i can talk to. and, i can’t even talk to you. crap, i probably look insane right now. what if you could see me, josh? what if you were a ghost…”

“that would be cool, i guess.” he heard a voice behind him say, and he slowly turned around.

_oh fuck- i mean, fudge? this is a dream, right? crap who could that even be? it’s, like, five am. shit shit shit sh-_

“josh? what the actual f-”

“hey, calm down. shh”

if tyler didn’t already think he was a little insane, he definitely thought it now. what kind of sick joke is this? there’s a dead guy rubbing his back, trying to calm him down from his panic attack.

yeah, he’s a little insane.

but what suprised him most is that he can _feel_ josh. josh didn’t go straight through him or anything. josh wasn’t cold like movies and books say about ghosts. josh looked alive as ever. like he hadn’t died ten years ago.

the dead boy didn’t have a smell. or, maybe he did. maybe he smelled like outside. like how you smell when you’ve been outside for a while, but tyler couldn’t tell, because you never really smell the smell until you’re inside.

maybe he had a different smell than that. either way, tyler wasn’t sure. he couldn’t think straight.

“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have scared you like that.” josh said once tyler seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

“how did you- how are you even-”

“uh, it’s kind of a long story. well, i pissed some guy off in the afterlife or whatever it’s called, there’s no specific name or anything, and now i’m kind of stuck on earth and i can choose to be invisible or visible? uh, i’m really sorry for scaring you, though. it was really stupid of me…”

“it’s fine..”

“do you really think i’m cute?” josh asked and tyler turned a _dark_ red color and turned his head to look at the sunrise instead of josh.

“well i, uh, i-”

“sorry, i was just messing with you.” josh laughed and scooted a little closer to tyler.

“did you hear everything i said?” tyler asked curiously.

“pretty much.”

“oh.”

“this is actually pretty sick. i haven’t talked to someone in ten years. no one has come to visit me in over eight years.”

“your friends haven’t visited you?” tyler asked in shock. josh’s friends seemed like they cared about him so much…

“no, most of them stopped after a few months. brendon came the first year about twice a month, but then he just… stopped. i don’t know why.” he sighed,

“and my family only visited me on holidays. sounds like i went to college instead of dying, right? but after a couple years, everyone just stopped. everything stopped.

i mean, i guess it’s okay because time kind of flies by most of the time. i just… i want to see my family again.” josh finished and sniffed.

tyler felt like utter crap. even if he didn’t really do anything, he felt like crap. his family didn’t even come to visit him anymore, not even on his birthday?

he regrets assuming everything about josh’s life. tyler feels guilty for envying the friendships josh had, and his caring family. because whether they’re alive or not, he thought josh’s friends and family still should have visited him at least once a year.

“i- well, i really don’t know how to help with that, but i am sorry, josh.” tyler awkwardly said.

“it’s not your fault. hey, you never told me your name.” josh said, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

“oh, sorry. i’m tyler.” he said and stuck his hand out for josh to shake before remembering that josh is a ghost. he can’t shake hands.

well, tyler was wrong. josh can in fact shake hands. and the weirdest part was,

tyler could feel josh.

the feeling was more than just a normal handshake, it was like his whole hand was blown up. like fire was shot into his veins, yet his hand felt so cold.

tyler would never get over this feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated this quick because it's short
> 
> also thanks for all the feedback so far (':

“hey, josh.” tyler sat down and said his casual greeting.

after a few moments of silence and no josh, tyler spoke.

“i don’t remember if everything was a dream or not. maybe i did actually see you yesterday. i don’t know, my head is messed up.” he sighed and set the little dandelion that he picked down on josh’s tombstone.

“hey i’m here.” josh said startling tyler a little. “sorry. sometimes it takes a little work trying to be visible.”

“it’s fine.” tyler smiled and josh took a seat next to him on the grass. “i really don’t want to be blunt or anything, but i’m kind of curious. how did you-”

“die?” tyler nodded. “my tree house burned down.”

“did you do it purposely?” josh shrugged.

“it was kind of a passive suicide? i don’t know if that makes sense. i didn’t care if i lived or died. like, there was a fire in it, but i wasn’t going to mess with fate and put it

out.”

“do you regret dying?” tyler asked. he felt like he could talk to josh. he may be dead and all, but he could talk to him, and he would listen.

not to mention that it was pretty interesting talking to a ghost.

“sometimes. there isn’t really that much to do, so i guess. i miss the people i used to know, though.”

“i heard your rant about you wanting to die. i wouldn’t recommend it. you wouldn’t be stuck in a casket unless you choose to stay there.

you also don’t have that many people to talk to. most of them are in the ‘afterlife’ thingy. it’s surprisingly rare for people to still be on earth like me.

actually, you sometimes have a choice. it depends on how you die, but almost no one chooses to stay here. people hear ‘afterlife’ and automatically agree, not knowing what it’s actually like.”

josh turned to fake whisper in tyler’s ear, “it’s not even that fun.”

tyler giggled (yes,  _ giggled _ ) at this and shivered at the feeling of josh’s warm breath on his neck.

“why can i feel you? and why are you warm and stuff?” tyler asked, turning to face josh.

“i don’t really have an explanation for that…”

that whole day, tyler missed work just to talk to josh.

and he didn’t regret it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

“i’m back, josh!” tyler yelled in the empty cemetery. he was surprised when josh appeared almost immediately in front of him, but chuckled.

“i figured you haven’t eaten in awhile. ten years, actually. i’m not even sure if you can eat, but it’s worth a shot?” he smiled, holding up a bag from taco bell.

“oh gosh, yes!” josh practically moaned at the sight of food and he tackled tyler in a hug. 

“i don’t think you had these in ‘your time’ but i got us some doritos locos tacos. they’re basically tacos but they have dorito shells.” tyler said and handed josh a taco.

he grabbed it and basically shoved it down his throat. “holy moly, ty. you have just made my entire existence.”

tyler chuckled and blushed at the nickname josh gave him. “it’s really no proble-”

“no problem my butt. tyler, you just gave a dead man his favorite food. you are amazing.” josh laughed and continued eating his taco as tyler stared at the ground.

“what’s on your mind, ty?” josh asked with taco still in his mouth.

“did you have a boyfriend when you died?” tyler asked randomly and turned to face josh, looking him in the eyes curiously.

“no, not really. why?” 

“i dunno. just curious, i guess.”

“aw, does ty have a crush on me?” josh asked jokingly and reached out to fluff a now blushing tyler’s hair.

“shut up,” tyler groaned and buried his head in his hands.

“it’s okay, tyler. i do too.” josh grinned.

“you have a crush on yourself?” tyler asked, cracking a small smile.

“i guess you could say that if you wanted, but that’s not really what i was saying.” 

“wait then what were you saying?” 

“i don’t know, ty. crushes are weird. i think there’s a difference between liking someone and having a crush on someone, you know? having a crush on someone is just kind of like, ‘yeah i’d date you i guess if it came to that’. but liking someone is more than that. liking someone is where you actually genuinely care about them as a friend and much more. except, not too much more because that would be a little more than liking someone. and, ty, i’m not sure if i have a crush on you or if i like you.”

tyler was a little taken aback by josh’s little rant. when he said he had a crush on (or liked) him, tyler felt his insides burn. not a bad burn, he could get used to this burn because with this burn, he felt happy. he felt like someone cared about him.

tyler wasn’t used to people caring about him.

then again, this was a ghost he was talking to. he may not even be real, he could just be a figment of tyler’s imagination.

but tyler didn’t want to think that.

“do you think you could leave the cemetery?” 

“i guess i could try. why-”

before josh could finish, tyler was dragging him towards the gates.

“wait,” tyler stopped, “why haven’t you tried this in the ten years you’ve been here?”

“i was kind of too scared to…” josh rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckled.

“awh, ghosty joshy was too scared to leave all the other rotting dead people.” tyler cooed and teasingly squeezed josh’s (actually quite squishy) cheeks before stopping again. “just to make sure, i’m not the only one who can see you, correct?”

“i don’t think so. hold on, there are some people over there.” 

after having a short chat with the elderly couple mourning over the loss of their grandchild, tyler’s question was answered. josh could be seen.

and josh could leave the cemetery.

they were walking side by side on the road (and tyler was holding onto the ghost’s hand like he was going to disappear at any minute, because you never know) when the youngest asked, “do you think i could dye your hair?”

“it’s worth a shot.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but joshler happens( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also i think i already said this but this is a short story so things are going to be kinda rushed//:

“ty, can you come blow dry my hair? i don’t want to look at it yet…”

tyler ran into his bathroom and found josh with a towel tied loosely around his waist, while his hands covered his eyes.

“yeah, sure.” he responded and fished out the blow dryer, plugging it in and turning it on.

for the next two minutes tyler felt like a hair stylist. he kind of liked it.

“all done. wait-” he turned it off and unplugged the blow dryer.

tyler ran his hands through the dyed hair and made sure it was all dry before removing josh’s hands from over his eyes.

 

“sick!” josh smiled at the blue hair he was sporting and then turned to tyler, flashing a grin. “thank you, ty. really.”

and then josh leaned in to give tyler a quick peck on the cheek.

but tyler had different plans.

tyler cupped josh’s cheeks and smashed their lips together.

and josh kissed back


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse
> 
> i cannot write smut
> 
> don't kill me it sux
> 
> kinda rushed too okay
> 
> also there's, like, one chapter left<3

:.tyler’s pov.:

liking a ghost was weird.

the weirder thing was, josh didn’t seem like a ghost.

he could be seen, he could be touched. it was like he was… normal.

but josh was dead, right?

i was in my room sitting at his desk while josh was laying on his bed, drawing on a piece of paper and whistling.

“josh?”

“yeah, ty?”

“you’re dead, right?” i asked nervously and turned my chair around to face josh.

the blue haired boy chuckled and sat up, “you sound like you’re glad i’m dead.”

“no- not at all. well, kind of because then we wouldn’t have met, but-”

“slow down, i was just joking.”

josh got up and walked over to my chair and he then leaned over and grabbed my face in his hands to reassure me.

only to reassure me. (or at least that’s what i thought.)

“i mean, i don’t know what else i would be.”

“sorry. i’m just kind of confused because you can be seen and i can… feel you. maybe i’m imagining you or something.” i sighed and ripped my eyes away from josh, but it was kind of hard considering he was right in front of my face.

“hey, you’re not imagining me. yes, this is weird and i’m still getting used to talking to someone after ten years, but i’m not just your imagination.”

“It just seems too good to be true…”

josh just smiled and pressed his lips to mine again. he pulled me off the chair, then onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

_ holy crap josh is a really good kisser _

a little after that he pulled me onto his lap and i brought one of my hands to his curly dyed hair, and the other to his soft cheek.

“josh,” i whined and moved my hips forward, creating friction between our crotches.

soon his hand reached for my shirt. he pulled it off along with his and attacked my lips again, but then turned us over on the bed so that he was on top.

“fuc- _ frick _ , tyler.” he moaned and started kissing down my jaw and finally my neck, sucking on it and creating little marks that would  _ for sure  _ leave hickies the next morning. “now do you see?” he asked, placing another kiss on my neck. he then looked up at me lustfully and grinned,

“i’m not just your imagination, baby boy.”

“ye-yes oh, god, josh.” i bucked my hips up again, wanting more from josh but he just held me down.

“shh, be patient, okay? what do you want, ty?”

“i want you, josh.” i whined for the millionth time and looked up at him with desperate eyes. “please, just- just do something.”

josh’s hands quickly flew down to my jeans and started unbuttoning them. “ty, i just want to make sur-”

“shut your mouth, josh. i want this.” i reassured him with a kiss on the cheek and a lustful look. he just nodded his head and started to pull my boxers and pants down, and soon his followed after mine.

“you’re so fricking beautiful, tyler.” he said, kissing my thighs and bringing his hand up to my throbbing erection before licking his lips and slowly taking me in his mouth.

“f- _ fuck,  _ josh, oh  _ god _ .”

my hands gripped his newly dyed hair and tangled my fingers in it as he bobbed his head up and down, twirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks so perfectly.

_ josh was so perfect. _

i could feel the knot in my stomach start to form and i shakily let josh know before i reached my high, josh speeding up his pace a little and swallowing almost everything that came out.

i smirked at him and flipped us over, “your turn, joshua.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay crap this is the last chapter but i really did enjoy writing this and i hoped you enjoyed reading it too

“tyler?” josh asked me in a shaky voice and looked up at me.

josh and i had taken a nap after our  _ very sexual  _ activities that had taken place on this bed, and woke up about a half hour ago. we didn’t get up or anything, just lied here and listened to the sound of each other breathing and thought.

what was the point of dying if josh could have just come back fully visible? If he could be heard and touched, and if he was still breathing?

i thought a little too much about that while we were laying here, his warm breath exhaling onto my neck in soft patterns. his body creating average warmth against my skin. his soft fingers creating invisible lines on my chest.

it was like he was a normal  _ human _ .

i tried to shift my thoughts to something else, like the autumn leaves falling down outside the window.

which, reminded me of halloween.

i would probably just stay here and pass out candy, admiring all the little costumes and happy families that would bring their dressed up toddlers and babies around in strollers or on foot.

last year i was dragged out of the house by patrick, who insisted i come out of the house for pete’s party.

patrick was so hopelessly in love with pete, it made me sick.

it was almost a year ago, and they’ve been together for a few months so it all turned out well.

what if josh and i got together?

that wouldn’t work though, because he’s  _ dead. _

or is he?

_ you’re ridiculous, tyler. how could he not be dead? _

really, it doesn’t even matter that he’s dead. kind of. because he could be seen. i could show him to my friends.

well, not really.

patrick and pete used to be my friends. i guess they were, at least. when they started dating, i unintentionally drifted away from them. then, i had told my parents about my sexuality and i wasn’t really around to be around them anymore.

of course, i was seventeen then. i still wouldn’t want to disobey my parents, though, considering i live in their house.

crap, i missed work today.

“ty?” josh asked again and i shot my head in his direction, looking at him in the eyes.

“oh, yeah, sorry. what was that?”

josh chuckled and shook his head as much as he could, seeing as we were pretty much tangled together. “i, uh, i really like you, tyler.”

i smiled back at josh, not knowing what to say. did i like josh?

_ hell yeah. _

i had no doubt in mind that i liked josh.

this  _ thing  _ (or whatever it was) with josh was unexplainable. indescribable.

_ josh  _ was indescribable.

he was wonderful, phenomenal,  _ incredible _ . he had taken me places in my head that i didn’t even know existed, but the journey was so worth it.

because joshua william dun may not be alive on this earth, but he sure as hell was alive in my brain.

my mind was constantly racing with thoughts and they were all about the blue haired boy.

“i like you too, josh. a lot.” i admitted sheepishly, but i didn’t regret it one bit because as he was here on my bed, tangled in my body and radiating so much heat i thought i would  _ melt _ , i knew for a fact that the feelings i had for this on human being were more than just platonic.

and, really, they were. because we didn’t just  _ platonically  _ make out, or  _ platonically  _ give each other blow jobs.

no, my relationship with josh was much more than platonic.

because, whether he liked it or not, he had burned a hole into my brain and filled it up with so much emotion that i can’t even  _ begin  _ to explain.


End file.
